Every year psychology, medicine and other students, professionals, and researchers build custom mazes and structures, operational chambers, or other arrays to study behavior, memory and other areas with the help of animal subjects. This leads to expensive custom build products usually made of non-adequate materials and with fixed assembly not suitable for later research and studies. Those materials includes wood and wood-like products that tends to have a porous surface that leads to a hazardous growth of bacteria and other impurities, and also the use of bolted parts that form joints with the same stated problem. On the other hand, current solutions for mazes and research assemblies relies in the use of semi-modular or fixed sets which doesn't allow fully customized assemblies or are usable for a single study leading to an increased cost to researchers, students or institutions. This also leads to scientific replication problems because of when a research is replicated custom structures are hard to make (when not impossible to replicate and a reasonable expense)
This invention permits a true customizable set for mazes, operant chambers and similar arrays or assemblies along with a highly cleanable set that solves all the above-stated problems. The use of true modular components and a magnetically based assembly leads to a clean and true customizable system. The system also includes a safe magnetic switch-connector that is only electrically active when plugged, bringing safety to animals and other research subjects by avoiding external connectors, cables, and exposed metal terminals. This system can also hold custom arrangements, instruments or components to meet the most rigorous and demanding research setups. This system also uses small and compact components such as wall diaphragm doors that solve the problem of fitting in small spaces that is a critical matter in the current research facilities and behavioral research systems.